


Out of the Blue

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, Fluff, Harry is a great dad, Harry raises Teddy, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: When Teddy admits that he feels weird because of his blue hair, Harry decides that the best solution is to dye his own hair blue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 458





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by kiwisly.

“Dad? Can I talk to you a second?” Teddy asks quietly, just before bedtime. Harry merely smiles, every time Teddy calls him Dad, Harry finds himself at war with his own emotions. On the one hand, he adores it, and never wants Teddy to stop, on the other, it feels disrespectful to the memory of Remus. Either way, Harry’s never had the heart to correct him. He’s seven years old, and Harry’s the only father Teddy’s ever known. Save for his cousin, Draco. Harry still isn’t sure what to make of Draco Malfoy out of Hogwarts. Or the way he is with Teddy. He’s so different from the colossal arse that Harry remembered, that somedays he has to wonder if they’re even the same person. Ron has a conspiracy theory that the Ministry replaced him with someone else, but maybe he just grew up. It’s odd to think about, but being in his mid-twenties has made him re-evaluate a lot of things.

“Of course kiddo,” Harry says, resisting the urge to ruffle Teddy’s hair. He’s been going through that, _not a kid anymore _phase, in which everything Harry does embarrasses him. This is the only time Draco seems very much himself, as he _revels _in Teddy bemoaning Harry doing just about anything that might make him look uncool. Whenever Draco is around for these moments, Harry can often find him snickering to himself, or otherwise laughing.

Teddy gives him a look that very clearly says, I’m _not _a kid, but doesn’t say it outright. “Do you think I’m strange?” he asks.

Harry frowns, “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Teddy sighs, and Harry feels his heart break. “It’s just… some kids at school were saying I was a freak because of my blue hair. Nobody else I know has blue hair,” he says.

“Oh,” Harry considers this. “Well, if they only knew how amazingly cool it is that you can change your appearance at will, they would be so jealous.”

“But I _can’t,” _Teddy says. “I’ve been stuck with blue hair for ages! I just wanna look normal, like you and Draco.” Harry can see tears in his eyes and it’s all he can do not to cry himself. He hates the thought of seeing Teddy so upset, bending down to Teddy’s height, Harry pulls him in for a hug. Kissing his forehead, Harry stands up.

“Goodnight kiddo,” he says.

“Night dad,” Teddy replies with a little sniffle. Harry sighs, making his way out of Teddy’s room and across the hall towards his own bedroom, and closes the door.

“You know eventually you’re going to have to tell him we’re dating,” Draco says from atop Harry’s bed. Harry snorts. “I’m serious, I don’t like having to sneak in and out of this place like we’re teenagers.”

“Sneak out of a lot of dorms did you?” Harry asks, making his way over to the bed.

“Never you mind,” Draco teases as Harry sits down on the bed beside him. He leans over to kiss him when Harry sighs. “Uh-oh, that’s never good. What’s the matter?”

“It’s just… Teddy, he’s having some trouble at school…”

“Who do I have to kill?” Draco asks, pulling out his wand. Harry chuckles and slips the wand from Draco’s fingers with a kiss.

“No one. For once, I think this problem can be solved without magic.”

“A problem solved without magic? How utterly absurd. How?” Draco asks.

Harry grins, formulating a plan.

“I’m gonna pop down to the store really quick,” he says, and before Draco can argue, Harry turns on his heel and disapparates.

Draco stares at the spot where Harry previously stood and looks around the room. It’s the first time Harry’s left him completely alone in the old Black house he realizes. It’s a new level of trust and for that matter an entirely new level of intimacy. Of course, considering they’ve been dating in secret for three months now, he supposes it was bound to happen.

Drumming his fingers on the bed, Draco waits, debates summoning a book from the library, then closes his eyes. After what feels like an eternity, Harry returns, and all but runs excitedly into the ensuite bathroom. Draco blinks, opening his eyes.

“Um? Welcome back?”

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” Harry says.

“Yet somehow not the sort of excited that has to do with me,” Draco says, as he crosses the bedroom into their ensuite. Harry has a box of something on his sink. “What is that?”

“Hair dye,” Harry replies, showing Draco the box of electric blue hair color.

“I think a potion would be better for that,” he says.

“Nonsense, I can do things the Muggle way,” he mixes several bottles that give off an ungodly stench.

“I don’t think you should put that anywhere near your hair.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Harry asks, pouring a large dollop directly onto his hair.

“I’m afraid I’m not a Gryffindor, that is lost on me.”

“So you’re saying you won’t let me dye your hair?” Harry asks with a charmingly seductive grin.

Draco’s eyes widen, “Certainly not!”

“But it’s for Teddy,” Harry says, knowing Draco is as bad as he is when it comes to refusing Teddy anything.

“How do you figure?”

“Teddy said the kids at school made him feel bad because he has blue hair, so…” Harry gestures with the bottle of blue dye.

“I see,” Draco steps out of the bathroom to retrieve his wand.

“I told you, no maiming children just because they disrespect your cousin.”

“First of all, he’s like a son to me,” Draco says. “And second… I’m using a spell to change my hair color. The last thing I need is some Muggle chemical concoction melting off all of my beautiful hair.”

“I’d still love you if you were bald,” Harry promises.

“The feeling is not mutual,” Draco teases. Bumping him with his hip as he makes his way back into the bathroom beside him. “Hang on… Did you just say, you’d still love me? As in, you already do, and _this _is how you choose to say I love you?”

Harry gives him an apologetic look, and Draco can only laugh. “We’ve been raising a kid together for the last seven years, in some places, we’d be considered married by now,” Harry says.

Draco laughs and points his wand gingerly at a lock of hair. Within seconds, it’s a pale blue color. “Hmmm,” he says examining it.

“Oh, ice prince, I love it,” Harry says. Draco rolls his eyes but transforms several more locks of hair until he has a sea of ice blue highlights throughout his hair. Harry whistles, “Gods you’re gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?”

Draco snorts, “You’re ridiculous Harry Potter, you know that?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry laughs.

Twenty minutes later, Harry steps out of the shower, his hair a vibrant electric blue. Draco moans, “Oh not bloody fair, how are you even more fit with blue hair?” he asks.

Harry laughs, crawling into bed, “I can think of a way to make it up to you.”

Draco snorts, “You’d better,” he kisses him on the lips.

*

Several pairs of eyes are all on Harry, Draco, and Teddy as they make their way up to the school the following day. Teddy walks proudly up to the school, grinning as Harry and Draco walk hand in hand behind him.

“You’re a very good dad,” Draco says, watching as Teddy confidently makes his way into the schoolyard.

“And you’re a very good cousin,” Harry replies.

Draco snorts, “If we adopted him, would you…”

“You would do that with me?” Harry asks, turning to face Draco then.

“I mean… like you said, we’ve already been raising him.”

Harry grins, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, and lifts him into the air, twirling him around and kisses him deeply. “You realize we’ll have to get married now.”

“Three months don’t you think that’s a little fast?” Draco asks.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Still a prat as always,” he says.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Draco replies.

* * *


End file.
